


Wet Nails, Love

by Guilty_Pleasuress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alex and Will Haven't met yet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nail Polish, Sharing Clothes, Use of the f slur, Will paints Alex's nails, cute alex, it's cute, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Pleasuress/pseuds/Guilty_Pleasuress
Summary: Will went to George's flat expecting to find George, not an empty apartment and a beautiful kid making a YouTube video.





	1. Meetings, Nail Varnish, and Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my fic!  
> Before we get into it, a massive thanks to @roboticdisposition for the beta read, she's great and you should definitely check out her fics.  
>  _Keep in mind that these characters are_ obviously _based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._  
>  Thanks, hope you enjoy!!!  
> -Guilty Pleasures

In all fairness, it didn’t really count as eavesdropping. Will had come to see George, play some FIFA, maybe have a beer or two, but when he walked in the front door, George was nowhere to be found.  


Will ventured further into the flat, down the hallway to where he would presumably find his mate sleeping, all but dead to the world: his steps faltered when he passed the normally empty spare. George has been searching for a roommate since his last one moved out — “searching” being another term for laying around on his arse until either someone mentioned needing a place to stay or he was kicked from his flat. Will had pushed him to get on it, knowing full well it was his own couch George would be crashing on the moment George couldn’t pay up, but Will had never been more glad for George’s laziness than in that moment.  


Will leaned against the door frame watching the man messily paint his nails while yelling at the camera.  


He was more of a boy really, couldn’t have been more than eighteen or nineteen (which, admittedly made Will feel kinda sleazy, standing there and watching the kid like a creep). A floppy fringe fell into his eyes, Will watched as he tried to flick it away, seemingly unwilling to get nail varnish in his hair. The kid rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand and, damn, even his nose was kinda cute. It fit his face well, from what Will could see, small and slightly upturned. The man’s mouth stretched into a smile as Will took in his profile — a sharp jaw, high cheekbones, Adam’s apple apparent on his slender neck — he was definitely pretty, gorgeous even, if Will was being honest.  


The kid let out a humorless laugh saying something about hephestos poisoning and Will had to bite his lip to hold in a chuckle of his own. He was good — solid delivery, a dry sense of humor — Will’s style, by all means. Will wondered what his YouTube channel was, assuming that’s what he was in the middle of making a video for.  


The kid made another joke and this time Will couldn’t help but laugh, the slightly depressing delivery catching him off guard. Will watched as he startled, snapping his head in Will’s direction and shooting further on the bed he was perched on, lifting his knees up like a barrier. He stared at Will and Will couldn’t help but stare right back, caught up in the kid’s big, blue eyes.  


They stayed like that for a while, the kid curled up, somehow looking even smaller than he already was, and Will relaxed against the doorframe, head tilted as he watched the other man.  


The kid broke the silence first, clearing his throat as his body relaxed slightly, no longer coiled, ready for an attack. Will shook himself and gave the man on the bed a lazy smile.  


“Woah there, mate, didn’t mean to scare ya,” Will said, trying to come off as smooth as if he hadn’t just spent what felt like an hour just _staring_ at the kid. He didn’t reply. “Sorry. You seen George?” The kid shook his head, still not saying a word. Will sighed when he saw fear lingering in the kid’s big eyes, figuring he should leave him alone. “Right, thanks anyway,” he said with his softest smile, pushing off the door frame and backing away from the door. “Good video, by the way. Like the nail varnish too.” Will turned around, starting to walk away.  


“Really?” The kid’s voice sounded hesitant when he finally spoke. “You like it? I got the stuff to take it off ‘cause I thought-“ Will looked over his shoulder to see the kid unfolded, picking at his nails self-consciously, and, wow, Will didn’t like seeing that look on him.  


“Nah, mate, looks good. A bit messy, but nothing a little practice can’t fix…” Will turned around fully, biting the inside of his lip. “I can help you out if you’d like. After.” Will offered, nodding towards the camera. The kid looked at him, surprise clear on his face.  


“Yeah?” He asked hesitantly. Will’s lips twitched at the kid’s uncertainty.  


“Yeah. Proper talented at it, I am.” He nodded towards the living room, backing away from the door once again. “Come get me when you’ve finished up here, if you want.”  


Will saw a hint of a smile growing on the kid’s face as he turned around, and damn, he couldn’t wait to see that smile more.  


*****

Will had a long history painting other people‘s nails for them. What started with his mother when he was about six years old watching her struggle with her dominant hand eventually grew to paint his friends’, then his past girlfriends’. He’d gotten pretty good at it by this point in his life, even painted his own on occasion.  


But none of that prepared Will for having the kid sitting in front of him, nails wiped clean before he’d come to the living room, handing him a bottle of baby pink varnish instead of the blue he’d had earlier.  


He must have caught the surprise on Will’s face because suddenly he was withdrawing again, eyes flicking to the hallway.  


“Unless you think the blue’d look better…” The kid mumbled. Will shook his head quickly.  


“Nah, love, this’ll look great, just didn’t expect you to have multiple.” Will smiled, wincing slightly when he’d let the pet name slip out. _Should’a stuck with mate, you nonce._ He thought to himself before mentally shrugging — too late now.  


He took the kid’s hand in his own, chuckling when he saw the dyed blue skin around his nail bed. The varnish was obviously some cheap kid’s brand. He looked at the bottle seeing a big blocky bow on it, startling a full out laugh from him.  


“What ‘s it?” The kid was sounding self-conscious again snatching his hand away. Will shook his head, swallowing his laughter.  


“Nothing, just… Jojo Siwa?” Will asked incredulously, holding the bottle up with a cheeky grin.  


“It’s who the video is on, gotta have continuity.” The kid smiled back. Will laughed again, nodding sagely.  


“Of course.” He cracked the bottle. “What’s your channel then?”  


“ImAllexx, two I’s, two x’s.”  


“And I suppose you’re Alex.” The kid — Alex — nodded. Will held a hand out to him. He was normally one to introduce himself to someone before sitting across from them, criss-cross on the floor, but here he was. “Will Lenney.”  


“I know,” Alex said, taking his hand, a soft blush tinting his cheeks. _Interesting._ Alex didn’t say another word which meant they were just sitting there holding hands since neither of them was letting go.  


Will shifted Alex’s hand into a better position to paint his nails and cleared his throat. He lifted the brush to see the paint spread slightly lumpy on Alex’s nail. Definitely cheap.  


“Well, Alex, seems I need to buy you some better nail varnish because this is absolute rubbish.” Will smiled to himself when he heard Alex laugh lightly. He wanted to hear the sound more, wanted to see Alex breathless with laughter, big eyes crinkled around the sides, head thrown back… Will shook his head bringing himself back to the task at hand.  


“And where could I find some?” Alex asked, his voice growing stronger and more confident the longer he spent with Will. Will glanced up at him as he went to load more paint onto the brush.  


“Leave it to me, Al,” Will wanted to call him ‘love’ again, to call him all the pet names he could think of, but now that he knew Alex’s name, he had no excuse. Maybe he’d try it anyway. “Pink your favorite color?”  


Alex hummed in confirmation, “And purple.” Will nodded and moved onto Alex’s other hand, storing the information for the next time he swung by Tesco’s. Maybe he’d get some clear coat too.  


“I like the glittery ones, they’re fun.” He dunked the brush. “Harder to do it right, but I know a trick or two, me,” Will said, looking up to send Alex a wink before finishing off his hand. “Probably need another coat, but for now, you’re good.”  


Alex smiled at him brightly, lifting a hand to brush his hair out of his face, jumping when Will grabbed it quickly.  


“Wet nails, lo- Alex, let me,” Will said with a laugh, barely catching himself this time. He brushed Alex’s hair aside, running his fingers through it to try and get it to stay. Will pulled away to see Alex staring at him once again, this time not with fear but… Alex’s head snapped to where the door slammed shut before Will got the chance to figure it out.  


“We having a slumber party then?” George asked, smirking at them from where he stood loaded with shopping bags. “Paint mine next, will you?” Will glared at his friend but George’s smirk only widened.  


“Be nice, George. I think Alex looks great.” George narrowed his eyes at Will.  


“Didn’t say he didn’t,” he glanced between Will and Alex, “help me get these away, yeah Will?”  


Will looked back to Alex and sighed, pushing up to stand.  


“Let those dry for a bit, Al. We got this.” Will told Alex when he went to stand as well. Alex nodded up at him from the floor, big eyes trusting and, holy shit, Will couldn’t handle that. “Back in a min and we can finish up.”  


Will made his way into the kitchen, feeling Alex’s eyes on him the whole way  


*****

“Will, mate, c’mon, you can’t go shagging my new roommate.” George hissed once Will reached the kitchen. Will just stared at him, slightly surprised.  


“I’m not- I wasn’t gonna-”  


“Bullshite.” George interrupted. Will’s shoulders slumped.  


“I _wasn’t._ Sure, he’s pretty and quiet and sweet, but he’s a kid.” George laughed.  


_“Alex?_ Quiet and sweet? Are you sure we’re talking about the same guy?” Will just stared at him, confusedly. When George notice his big smile shrunk into something devious. “Just you wait, mate, you’re in for a treat.” George patted his back walking away to store the shopping bags. Will let out a breath when he left the room, hoping that his infatuation wasn’t so obvious to Alex. Sure, he’d been flirting with the kid, but Will had only wanted to make him more confident, bring him out of his shell a bit, and that breathy laugh definitely made Will want… Well, he wasn’t sure yet, but Will knew he wanted a lot from Alex.  


But Alex was young and Will wasn’t a nonce. Keep telling himself that and he’d have no problem resisting that kid’s toothy grin or his slender neck and floppy hair.  


_Alex was young._  


George startled Will from his thoughts, leaning through the doorway a  
warning glare on his face.  


_Alex was young._  


“And that ‘no shagging’ rule doesn't end once you realize he’s twenty.”  


_Shit._  


*****

Time went on and Will began to grow closer to Alex. He began to continuously appear in Will’s second channel videos, and in Will’s flat, and on Will’s mind, always with a toothy grin and painted nails.  


George, it turned out, had been right when he said Alex was definitely not quiet, but Will couldn’t claim that it made the draw to the other man any less intense. He felt it constantly — Alex, screaming at the tv each time George beat him at FIFA; Alex, laughing hard at his own joke that really wasn't that funny but made Will laugh anyway, just because Alex was; Alex, drunk at a club hanging off of Will’s shoulder, screaming out the words to whatever song was play no matter how poorly he knew it, flashing lights tinting his big, blue eyes.  


But Will’s favorite Alex was the one that came out when they were alone. Alex, staring at his laptop, eyebrows furrowed as he researched his next video; Alex, sitting patiently as Will added a topcoat to his newly done nails, admiring the sparkling varnish Will had found at the store; Alex, waking up next to Will after a night of heavy drinking, hungover but smiling nonetheless as afternoon light filtered through Will’s shades, laying still for a minute before lifting himself off Will and heading to the kitchen to make them tea. ‘A thank you for letting me stay the night’ Alex had said the first time when Will had offered to make it himself. Will didn’t want to push it by telling him he could stay anytime he’d like.  


Quiet Alex was still Will’s favorite. Not withdrawn and hesitant like he had been the first day they met, but peaceful, relaxed knowing he didn’t have to entertain Will, that he was safe just being himself.  


And Will liked that one helluva fucking lot.  


*****

Alex looked up from the sofa, casting Will a smile.  


“You really should knock before walking into other people’s flats.” Alex snipped, making Will chuckle.  


“Eh, you knew I was coming.” Will kicked off his shoes, pausing behind the sofa to peek over Alex’s shoulder to see his laptop screen. Youtube comments.  


“A bad habit, that is.” Alex said, poorly mocking Will’s speaking habits. Will turned to glare at him, their faces inches apart. Will wanted nothing more than to lean in and close the gap, it would be an awkward angle but at least he’d be kissing Alex. At least it’d silence his mind after two months of picturing what it would be like to feel Alex’s lips on his own, Alex’s hands on his jaw… _‘He seems like the kinda bloke that likes his hair pulled,’_ Will thought, not helping his own sanity. Will made himself pull back, reminding himself of George’s ‘no shagging’ rule, telling himself he’d imagined the look of disappointment on Alex’s face.  


“Alright, Yoda, you wanna talk about bad habits,” Will said ruffling Alex’s hair before hopping over the back of the sofa to steal the man’s laptop. “Reading your YouTube comments, not the best idea.” Alex didn’t bother trying to snag his laptop back, just continued to read them over Will’s shoulder.  


“They say I seem happier,” Alex muttered, reaching over Will’s arm to scroll more. Will looked at Alex instead of watching the scroll as the other man did.  


“Well you are, aren’t ya?” Will asked, suddenly worried that he’d read the situation wrong, that Alex wasn’t peaceful and comfortable. “I mean, it was no secret you were unhappy when your visa went up. If you tried to hide it in videos you definitely weren’t good at it.” Alex’s eyes snapped from the screen to Will’s.  


“You’ve seen the ones from America?” Will couldn’t help but look at him like he was crazy.  


“‘Course, love, I’ve seen all your stuff.” Will had given up trying to filter himself about a week into their friendship, other pet names eventually joining his repertoire; he made a habit to throw the same pet names at their other friends every once in awhile, in an attempt to make it seem like he was just that type of bloke, the type that calls all his close friends pet names. James had taken it in stride when Will started, George settled into it with a few odd looks and eyebrow raises, and Alex… Alex still blushed everytime Will called him ‘babe’. And Will couldn’t say he didn’t love it.  


The red had reached the tops of Alex’s ears before he looked away, back to the computer screen.  


“I s’pose you’re right, I am happier now.” Alex reached over Will’s arm to scroll again so Will gave him more room by throwing it over his shoulder instead.  


Will couldn’t tell you how long they stayed there reading the comments as they crossed the screen, laughing at the occasional funny anecdote, and ignoring the few hateful ones, buried by people glad to see Alex happy.  


As Alex sunk deeper into his side, Will couldn’t help but agree with the fans.  


*****

“I told you to bring a jacket,” Will said unempathetically as Alex shivered. Okay, maybe Will wasn’t completely without empathy, but he _wanted_ to be. Will didn’t _want to_ want to wrap Alex up in his arms, or just give up with the drunken kid’s stumbling and carry him home, or put him in Will’s own bed and kiss him until they fell asleep. Will didn’t ask for any of this. Will didn’t want any of this.  


But, hell, did he want to kiss Alex.  


_“Will,”_ Alex whined, catching Will’s hand to pull him to a stop, looking up at him with blown pupils and a pout on his lips and, _damn._  


“Fine, you can have my coat.” Will finally relented, shrugging off his jacket leaving him in the hoodie he wore underneath. He held it out for Alex. Alex didn’t take it. Alex looked at him in consideration before ramping up his pout by 90%. Now he was just pushing to see how far Will would let him go, and even knowing that didn’t change the fact that Will would always let him go further. He always forgot how devious of a drunk Alex Elmslie was.  


“Can I’ave your hoodie instead?” Alex slurred slightly, batting his eyes. Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he had had more to drink at the bar because drunk Alex was hard to deal with sober. More so, drunk Alex was hard not to find adorable, his hard lines going soft with drunken sluggishness, a smile just under the surface easy to bring out. Tears even easier so, and even though WIll hated seeing Alex cry, he couldn’t help but think it added to the cuteness of drunk Alex.  


“What for, babe, th’ jacket’s warmer.” Will tried to reason, too bad drunk Alex didn’t understand reason. His pout melted into a sly smile as he took a step closer to Will. Alex slipped one hand into the pouch pocket of Will’s black hoodie, the other reaching up to pull on the sting, twisting it around his pointer finger.  


“Hoodie’s softer,” He mumbled, resting his forehead on Will’s shoulder, “smells like you too.” And if Will didn’t melt on the spot, he was only saved from the frigid air surrounding them.  


“Right then, Al, gotta let me take it off,” Alex laughed, backing off and starting up his own remix of “Hot in Here” by Nelly and “Sweatshirt” by their beloved Jacob Sartorius. Will pulled Alex close again once he got free of his hoodie, slipping it over Alex’s head for him, a task he could have admittedly done himself; but Will liked having Alex close, liked taking care of him, liked his floppy hair and ugly white jeans and… Maybe Will was drunk after all.  


Will’s hoodie, which had been oversized on the man himself, smothered Alex’s form and Will couldn’t help but love the way it looked. He shrugged his jacket back on as Alex flapped about the sleeves, obviously pissed out of his mind.  


“Come on, let’s get you home.” Will said, trying to herd Alex along. The other man looked up at him, the determined look in his eye barely visible from behind the hair that Will had only messed further when he shoved the hoodie over Alex’s head.  


“I like this one. I keeping it.” Will raised an eyebrow.  


“That’s my favorite, you’re definitely not keeping it.”  


“Am too,” Alex argued as they started down the street again.  


“Are not.”  


“Am too,”  


“Are not.”  


“Am too,” Will had to commend Alex for his determination, this was the longest he’d paid attention to something all night. But he wasn’t keeping the sweatshirt.  


“No, love, you’re not.” Will could barely see Alex flush in the streetlights but it was definitely there. It always was.  


“Like it when you call me that.” Alex mumbled, grabbing Will’s hand in his own and shoving them in his pouch pocket, fingers intertwined. Will swallowed roughly.  


“Love?” Alex nodded.  


“Used to only call me that, when we first met. Then you stopped altogether,” Will realized that Alex had sobered up some, shifting from what Will thought of as ‘Adorable Alex’ to ‘Honest Alex’. Will didn’t like Honest Alex much, he always told him things Will shouldn’t know, things Sober Alex wouldn’t tell him. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that, when you started back up, you started using _my_ names for everyone.” Will swallowed again. “Didn’t like it so much then, made me feel,” he wrinkled his nose, “ordinary.” Will’s steps faltered.  


“You’re not jus’ ordinary, Alex,” Will said, wanting nothing more than for Alex to believe him. Alex shrugged and leaned his head on Will’s shoulder, and Will had never been gladder that Honest Alex normally paved the way for Sleepy Alex. “Almost home, love,” Will bit his lip remembering what the other had said just seconds before. _‘Made me feel ordinary.’_ “You want a piggyback the rest of the way?” Alex nodded softly and Will smiled down at him. George always asked for piggybacks when he was drunk, but only Alex ever got them.  


Will let go of Alex’s hand and leaned down letting the smaller man drape himself over Will’s shoulders.  


Later that night, when the lights were off and Alex was tucked in, sleeping soundly, Will reached over to brush Alex’s hair back onto the pillow.  


“You’re anything but ordinary,” Will whispered, letting himself press a soft kiss to Alex’s forehead before falling onto his back.  


It was too dark for him to see Alex’s smile.  


*****


	2. Downfalls, Make-ups, and Live Streams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts acting weird and Will doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back!  
> Once again, massive thanks to @roboticdisposition for the beta read, so glad she made time to help me out :) you should definitely check out her fics.
> 
> Reminder: There will be use of the f-slur in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> _Keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!!! Let me know what you'd think/if you'd like more.  
> -Guilty Pleasures

Alex left the next morning with Will’s sweatshirt still pooling over his shoulders. He seemed happy.  


*****

Alex continued to wear Will’s hoodie, showing no signs of giving back. Will should have been more upset about that than he was, but in all honesty, seeing Alex walk around in the obviously borrowed hoodie filled Will with an uncertain emotion, one he wasn’t completely sure he was allowed to feel about Alex. A hoodie like that was something you’d borrow from a boyfriend, something that told other guys ‘piss off, I’m taken’, so maybe seeing Alex in it made Will a bit possessive, it couldn’t be helped, it was a natural human instinct. Or that’s what he liked to tell himself.  


But Will started to like it less when he realized how often it was replacing Alex’s signature pink and purple. In fact, Alex’s whole wardrobe seemed to change over the course of the next few weeks.  


Black and denim jeans were worn instead of white on nights out; ugly, boxy button-ups appeared more and more; everything was dark red, or blue, or green, nothing of the brighter colors Will had come to associate with Alex. Alex was dressing like the epitome of a ‘Lad’, and Will didn’t like it one bit.  


“Hey, mate,” Alex said with a slightly forced smile that Will immediately knew he never wanted to see directed at himself again. Alex was sitting at his kitchen table, cotton balls and a bottle of nail varnish remover on the table top. Will’s eyes flicked between the bottle and Alex confusedly; he had just repainted Alex’s nails a few days before, the original baby pink color that had started their friendship, normally Alex could last a few more days before needing a redo.  


“Need a hand?” Will asked, pulling out the chair next to Alex and dropping onto it. Alex shook his head, Adam's apple bobbing.  


“Nah, I’m just about done.” Alex began to collect his rubbish. Will shrugged.  


“Alright, love. Go pick a color and I’ll repaint ‘em for-” Alex cut him off.  


“I think I’m gonna leave them bare for a bit.” He wasn’t looking at Will. He hadn't looked at Will once since he got to the flat, Will realized, growing slightly worried.  


“Any specific reason why?” He pushed. Alex shook his head as he walked to the sink, running his hands under the tap. Will remembered he hated the smell of acetone.  


“Not feeling any of my colors right now.” Alex was facing Will now but his eyes were focused intently on scrubbing his hands.  


“We can run to the shop, pick you out a new one,” Will offered, a real smile crossed Alex’s face, he shook his head and it was gone.  


“Heard the chemicals fuck with your nails anyway, should give ‘em a break.”  


“...Okay.” Will said hesitantly. Alex didn’t want to paint his nails so Will wasn’t going to push him on it, even if the way Alex was acting rubbed him the wrong way. Even if Will wanted nothing more than to fix it.  


*****

Alex was more withdrawn when they hung out after that. There was no longer the peace and safety Will used to feel when it was just the two of them, instead, their interactions were edged with tension, an awkward air sitting heavily between them. Alex never sat close anymore, there were no mornings where Will woke up with Alex half sprawled over him. The few times when things seemed to finally go back to normal, when Alex was soft around Will again, Will would make the mistake of reaching out to touch, or calling him a pet name, or looking at his hands to see bare nails.  


The rare videos they filmed together were awkward and forced, Alex obviously uncomfortable, folding in on himself. The ones for Alex’s channel were a little better but there was a bit of a familiarity missing, like they didn’t know each other anymore.  


With George and James, Alex seemed better, if only a little. Will wished he could be happy about that, happy that Alex seemed a little more comfortable. He wished. But he couldn’t.  


All he could do was watch video after video, wondering what he’d done wrong to lose Alex.  


*****

Alex passed Will on his way out. A rushed hello, and a few seconds later Alex was on his way to the stairwell and Will was left standing in front of his and George’s empty locked flat.  


Will leaned back against the door, letting his head fall against it with a heavy _thud._  


*****

Alex didn’t blush anymore when Will called him ‘love’, just looked away and muttered something about needing another drink.  


Will decided to stick with “Alex”.  


*****

Will’s phone buzzed. He pounced on it immediately, hoping there would be a notification from Alex waiting for him. It had been five days since he’d seen heard from the other man and Will was past the point of ‘antsy’ and was in full-blown panic mode.  


He’d asked George about Alex, of course, just to make sure he was okay — George had assured him all was fine, but there was a tilt to his voice that made Will hesitant to believe. Will would have asked the man himself if he hadn’t been out or hidden away in his room whenever Will was around. He’d tried texting Alex too, but to no avail, just piles of text messages, half unread, that Will found himself reading over some nights, trying to decide if he was being too pushy.  


__

_Wednesday 13:58 ‘Hey mate, where’ve you been? Beer later?’ - Read 14:01_  


Wednesday 14:16 ‘I’ll take that as a no, lemme know if ya change your mind’ - Read 14:17  


Thursday 17:42 ‘George said you weren’t feeling well when I swung by earlier, anything I can do?’ - Read 17:42  


Thursday 17:45 ‘???’ - Read 17:48  


Thursday 17:51 ‘Hope you feel better soon.’ - Read 18:00  


Friday 21:11 ‘Imna Litt le druk,,?’ - Read 21:13  


Friday 21:13 ‘Goergey sayz to leeve u alone bc youre sleepin but ur readIng so u must be uuup :;)))’ - Read 21:14  


Friday 21:16 ‘bbb com back i miss u ;(‘ - Delivered 

Will winced as he reads the part of “Baby Come Back” that he’d manage to type out before a mostly sober George had managed to snag his phone. The next messages were the worst. All left unread.  


_Saturday 9:00 ‘Sorry about drunk me.’ - Delivered_  


Saturday 9:00 ‘I wasn’t lying though, I do miss you…’ - Delivered  


Saturday 9:01 ‘Tons, actually.’ - Delivered  


Saturday 9:04 ‘Would you at least tell me what I did?’ - Delivered  


Saturday 9:10 ‘Nah, course not.’ - Delivered  


Saturday 9:12 ‘I thought we were doing well, you were happy’ - Delivered  


Saturday 13:46 ‘I liked it better when the messages were marked read.’ 

Will’s phone buzzed again with what he now saw was a text from George. Will tapped the notification letting it take him away from his and Alex’s message screen which had been open since his last text the day before.  


__

_Sunday 12:30 ‘Need you down here.’ - Delivered  
_

_Sunday 12:34 ‘Now Will.’ - Read 12:34_

*****

George was pounding on Alex’s door when Will found him. No sound came from the other side that Will could hear.  


“George, what the fuck is going on?” Will gasped, still breathing hard from his sprint down the stairs. George looked over his shoulder at Will, a grimace on his face.  


“He hasn’t been out in two days, not while I’ve been in at least. Heard him crying last night but he wouldn’t let me in. Stopped answering my texts this morning.” George banged on the door one last time before turning to face Will. “Why don’t you tell me the fuck is going on.” Will looked at him in utter confusion.  


“You said he was fine each time I asked, just a little sick-”  


_“Because he didn’t want to see you!”_ George all but yelled. Will’s heart sank, his stomach dropped to his knees. He’d known, of course, but having it confirmed… George pinched the bridge of his nose. “You shagged him, didn’t you.” It wasn’t asked like a question.  


_“What?”_ Will said, unable to keep the disbelief from his tone, “Of course not!” George looked at him skeptically. He shoved a finger at Will’s chest.  


_“Fix this.”_ He hissed. “Alex doesn’t deserve this.”  


George turned on his heal and stalked away, slamming the front door behind himself.  


Will stared at Alex’s bedroom door remembering how, just months prior, Will had leaned on the door frame watching the kid on the bed make jokes into a camera. Alex had seemed happy at that moment. Will wished he could go back, stop this all from happening, stopped Alex from hurting, stopped himself from falling for him… Will knocked on the door lightly.  


“Al?” He asked, voice hushed, throat clogged. No reply. “Alex, mate, come on, can you open up for me?” A shuffle. “George is worried- _I’m_ worried. Have been for a bit.” Will waited a moment but nothing came.  


“I’ve, uh, missed you ‘round my flat, miss hanging out with you…” Will’s eyes grew wet, “Just missed you in general, love.”  


Will heard a choked off sob come from the other side of the door. He tried to tell himself that was good, that at least he knew Alex was hearing him, but he felt no relief, just the hole in his chest growing bigger.  


“Don’t know what’s been up with you lately, baby, but I want to help. So, so much. All you have to do is let me in.” Will rested his hand on the hook handle, feeling it dip under the weight. _Of course George didn’t bother to try and open the door._ Will thought, shaking his head. _Just assumed it was locked._  


Will took a minute to wipe his eyes and collect himself before pushing a little harder on the handle.  


“I’m gonna come in, okay, love?” Will heard a sniffle and a hum come from the crack in the door. Taking that as permission, he pushed the door open the rest of the way. He had to hold himself back from immediately rushing to Alex once he saw him.  


The boy was lying on his bed facing the door. He wore Will’s hoodie, legs pulled up so that the fabric almost covered his entire body, only his ankles and feet showing. Under the drawn up hood, Will could barely make out messy hair and puffy eyes. The room was a mess but Will ignored it in favor of watching Alex.  


The boy’s lip quivered, his eyes scrunched shut.  


“Al, baby, what happened?” Will whispered, approaching him slowly. He pushed aside Alex’s laptop which sat half closed next to his head and sat, fighting to keep his hands to himself when all he wanted to do was hold Alex and make whatever was hurting him stop.  


Alex looked up at him, his hood slipping back slightly. Will’s breath caught in his throat.  


Alex’s lips were bitten raw, his eyes bloodshot and swollen. His cheeks looked slightly sunken, tear tracks coating them almost entirely. Alex looked away.  


He buried his head into Will’s hip, sniffling slightly. Will took that as confirmation that he could now touch.  


He slipped Alex’s hood back, threading his fingers through tangled hair, working knots out as the two sat in silence. For a while, neither said a thing. Alex threw his arm over Will’s hips, dragging himself closer, causing Will to huff a laugh, his free hand finding Alex’s, fingers dancing over skin until he felt bare, bitten down nails. Will twinned their fingers together and decided not to mention it.  


Eventually, Alex had migrated completely into Will’s lap, bit by bit. His legs straddling Will’s thighs, his head resting on Will’s chest. The hoodie was bunched up at Alex’s waist revealing the shorts he was wearing underneath. Will leaned back against the headboard and held him, rubbing Alex’s back lightly.  


Will opened his mouth to ask, again, what happened to Alex, but surprisingly Alex cut him off. Not by speaking, but by pointing to his discarded laptop. Will grabbed it, trying not to jostle Alex too much, and lifted the lid. The screen lit up to Youtube. One of Will’s videos with Alex, more specifically, the comment section. Will sighed.  


“I told you not to look at these. My fans aren’t as nice as yours.” Alex wriggled slightly.  


“Shuddup and read them.” Alex’s voice was rough from disuse, but at that moment it was the most beautiful thing Will’d ever heard. Will took a deep breath and picked a comment at random.  


_“Fucking fairy thinks taking off the nail polish changes anything. Once a fairy always a fairy.”_ Will read aloud. Alex whimpered and shuddered slightly.  


“Not out loud, Will.” Alex’s breath grew a little quicker. Will hushed him running a hand through his hair again.  


“Sorry, love,” Will murmured softly into the top of Alex’s head. He made himself read on.  


_‘Alex isn’t even funny why is Will friends with him?’ ‘faggot.’ ‘The way he looks at will omg, get a hint Al, he’s straight.’ ‘will could do so much better wtf’ ‘Who’s the little one and why is he still here??’ ‘looks like the awkward one finally realized the nail varnish wasn’t working. Took him long enoug, what an idiot.’ ‘someone tell the fag the lovesick puppy look isn’t working for him… Yikes.’_

Will felt fury start to boil in his stomach, fingers itching to reply to the comments. But he was on Alex’s laptop. He’d delete them when he got home.  


“They’re wrong.” Will finally spoke after he made himself stop reading the comments. Alex didn’t reply but Will felt him shake his head. “Alex, they’re so wrong,”  


Will grabbed Alex’s chin making him lift his head from where it was buried in Will’s chest. His eyes glistened with fresh tears. Will’s heart broke a little more, a task he had not thought possible. Will clutched at his chin trying to find the words that would make Alex believe him.  


“Baby, I’m so sorry. I should have… I dunno but I should have realized, shoulda asked.” Will’s free arm settled around Alex’s waist, pulling him in closer. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead, letting his lips move against it as he began to ramble. “You’re so amazing, Al, and funny, and kind, and beautiful. They’re idiots not to see it. Not to see what I see. Dunno how they could miss it, really, you shine so bright, taking over every space, every video, every thought in my mind.” Will pulled away so he could look Alex in the eye. “You’re everything, love, and they’re nothing, jus’ jealous twats yelling online. I promise. You’re everything.” Will whispered as Alex began to cry.  


Will hummed and pressing Alex into his chest, rubbing his back, quite a few tears falling from his own eyes. He held Alex until his sobs shrunk into whimpers, until the tears stopped falling and his breathing evened out. Until exhaustion overtook Alex and he collapsed into sleep.  


*****

A knock on Alex’s door sounded, Will lifted his eyes from his phone where he had been deleting comments, replying to a few choice ones. Will hummed, hoping George heard him and took that as an invitation in, not wanting to wake Alex.  


Alex had been asleep for the last half an hour or so. He hadn’t moved one bit, just sunk further into WIll’s chest. Alex was so deep in sleep that Will probably could have moved him back to his spot on the other side of the bed, but… Will didn’t want to. He liked having the other man laying on him, had missed the comforting weight when he tried to sleep at night without Alex there with him.  


George’s head popped in from behind the door. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Will held a finger to his lips then gestured for George to come in. He smiled softly when he reached them, ruffling Alex’s hair lightly before placing his hand on Will’s shoulder to draw his attention from the sleeping boy.  


“Thank you,” He whispered. Will nodded, watching as George made his way back to the door, pulling it shut behind him. A few minutes later, Will got a text.  


__

_Sunday 14:13 ‘Im going back out. Take out’s on the counter, still hot’ - Read 14:13  
_

_Sunday 14:14 ‘Really Will, thanks. Sorry for what I said earlier.’ - Read 14:14  
_

_Sunday 14:14 ‘You should wake him up soon, don’t know when he last ate.’ - Read 14:15_

Will sent a thumbs up in reply and looked down to the sleeping boy on his chest. He wondered if he should wake him up.  


Will decided to give it fifteen more minutes.  


*****

Eventually, Will did wake Alex up, rubbing his back until the other man started to come too. Alex woke slowly, taking in where he was before springing off of Will’s lap. Will immediately felt the loss, but didn’t have time to mourn it as Alex started to panic.  


“God, Will, I’m so sorry, I-” Alex looked at him, eyes filled with horror and sadness. His breathing grew heavy again. Will reached out to him, not stopping when Alex flinched away slightly and pulled him into a hug.  


“Al, love, it’s fine.” He whispered, glad to feel Alex’s body relax a little once again. “We’re fine, promise.” Alex nodded and took a deep breath.  


Will selfishly held onto Alex a minute longer before pulling away. He looked around the room.  


“Why don’t you go grab a shower? I’ll clean up a bit, then we can get you something to eat.” Will suggested. Alex nodded and pushed off the bed, making his way to the door. “Al,” He stopped in his tracks, “the hoodie,” Will held out a hand for it. Alex looked between the hoodie that was covering his body and Will, a worried look on his face, like he was afraid Will wasn’t going to give it back. Will chuckled. “Jus’ need to wash it, you can have it back, babe.”  


Will stood and approached him when Alex still didn’t move. Will’s fingers brushed where the hoodie met the tops of Alex’s thighs before he hooked them underneath the material.  


“Promise, Al,” Will said, unable to keep the heated look from his eye, he didn’t want to anyway. “Like the way it looks on you.” He whispered. Alex’s already big eyes widened slightly. He swallowed and nodded, giving Will permission to lift the hoodie.  


Alex wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath, Will saw once he pulled off the hoodie, leaving him in just his shorts. Will’s lips twitched with a smile.  


“Go on then,” Will placed a hand on his bare shoulder, running his thumb lightly over Alex’s protruding collarbone. Alex shivered. “Before I decide I need to wash those too,” Will nodded to the shorts, smile broadening when Alex blushed bright red, standing still a second more before turning. Alex gave WIll a cheeky smile over his shoulder.  


“I wouldn’t protest.” He said, just before disappearing down the hallway.  


Will let out a heavy sigh and started to collect the clothes strewn about Alex’s room.  


That kid would be the death of him.  


*****

Will was reheating the take out George had gotten when Alex found him. He was wearing sweats and a thin t-shirt, shivering slightly as his wet hair dripped down his neck, apparently having not bothered to dry it.  


At least he was clean, the tear tracks rinsed from his face, but the bags under his eyes and his slightly sunken cheeks were only more noticeable than they were before.  


Alex wrapped his arms around himself, he seemed as small as he had when the two had first met. Will didn’t like it, but he knew there wasn’t much he could do about it besides give him time. He turned back to the plates about to offer Alex food when the other man spoke up.  


“Hey Will?” He asked. Will heard his socked feet move closer, felt him just behind his back. He turned to see Alex looking up at him hesitantly, then down at his torso. “Can I…” Will let out a heavy sigh.  


“Yeah, alright,” He said, moving to unzip his hoodie, ready to offer it up. He was surprised when Alex shot forward and hugged him instead. Will stumbled, slightly shocked, before wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist.  


“I’m sorry.” Alex’s voice was muffled by Will’s neck, Will shivered when he felt Alex’s lips against his skin. “I shoulda told you, shouldn’t have ignored you.”  


WIll could tell Alex was keying himself up again, but Will had seen enough of Alex crying for the day, for a lifetime really. He hushed him.  


“It’s alright, love. Just glad you’re okay.” Alex nodded.  


They stood in silence for a little while, limbs twisted together on the kitchen tiles before Alex spoke again.  


“I will take the sweatshirt, though.”  


Will laughed.  


*****

Alex started showing up at Will’s flat again, occasionally at first, then growing to the point where Will had more or less stolen George’s roommate. They had been close before Alex’s spiral, but somehow had grown closer still. There was rarely a time when the two were apart and when they were, they were constantly texting or snapping. When they were together, they tended to be side by side; on an empty couch Will would have his arm around Alex, holding him close, a crowded couch Alex would often be in his lap, at night Alex would crash in WIll’s bed instead of venturing down to his own flat.  


All in all, Will thought things were going pretty well. Alex’s mental health seemed to be improving, he’d started wearing bright colors again, though mostly under Will’s hoodies, Will had even caught him glancing at the nail varnish a few times when they went to the store together, though he had yet to pick a bottle up. WIll decided not to push.  


Will had also decided not to use pet names for his other friends anymore. Because those were _Alex’s._  


He wasn’t foolish enough to believe Alex hadn’t noticed, either, he could see it in the way he was blushing again.  


It was Saturday night, and George and James had decided they wanted to go out. Will and Alex hadn’t accompanied the other two out since Alex's spiral, but Will knew it had only been a matter of time before they came pounding on their door, demanding that the two finally come out again.  


Will looked to Alex as James and George told them they had no choice in the matter, he was completely ready to tell James and George to piss off, but Will was surprised to see Alex smiling.  


“Yeah, alright. Let me go on down to George’s and change ‘nd we can head out.” Alex said with a glance to Will before making his way to the door.  


“Just ‘George’s’ now, I see!” George called after Alex’s retreating back. Will heard Alex chuckle. George turned back to Will, a _mostly_ playful glare on his face. “You stole my roommate.” Will shrugged, not at all sorry. He got up and moved to change himself.  


“You can have James.” He said, cheeky smile broadening when he heard James’ declination and George’s ‘Oh fuck the lot of you’.  


*****

The bloke wouldn’t leave Alex alone.  


Will had been watching Alex since he’d removed himself from Will’s side and pushed through the masses of people at the club James and George had lead them too. ‘I don’t want to lose him in here,’ Will had said when James tried to get his attention. And Will didn’t.  


But also the bloke wouldn’t leave Alex alone.  


In all honesty, Will couldn’t really blame him, Alex had pulled out all the stops tonight in a skin tight, slightly see-through pink v-neck and white skinny jeans that made his ass look amazing. Not that Will was looking. But at least Will knew how to take no for an answer, something this man seemed quite bad at.  


If Alex _was_ telling the bloke no.  


Will’s blood ran cold at the thought. He muttered something about grabbing a drink that was most definitely drowned out by the pounding music and pushed through the crowd to reach Alex.  


He was just going to get close enough to hear, he just had to know. And if Alex _was_ flirting with the bloke, Will would leave them alone. If not, Will had no doubt Alex could handle himself when it came to unwanted advances.  


“Jus’ one drink, darlin’. I’m sure I can make it worth your while.” The man slurred, obviously a bit drunk. He tacked a cheeky wink on the end that failed terribly. Will could just see Alex’s fingers clutch onto the bartop with on hand, the other desperately trying to wave down the bartender. The bloke moved his hand to Alex’s lower back. Will gritted his teeth. “Here, lemme.”  


The man leaned forward, successfully catching the bartender’s attention. Will could see Alex relax slightly, still obviously on guard. He couldn’t hear Alex’s quiet voice over the crowd but Will knew he was ordering two drinks, one for himself and one for Will.  


“I coulda ordered for myself.” The man now had his arm wrapped around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer. Alex stumbled into the man’s chest before wrenching himself from his grasp. “Ah, don't be like that, love.” And Will had had enough.  


Maybe Alex could handle himself, and maybe Will was a little too possessive — or a little too drunk — but that was one of _Alex’s_ names, and only Will used them.  


Will walked the final few feet from where he was hiding in the crowd of people and immediately slung his arm around Alex’s shoulder.  


“There you are, baby,” Will said with a smile, paying no mind to the man. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Alex’s temple. “Missed you.”  


Will could feel the man’s glare on them, but he was focusing, instead, on the way Alex’s skin heated up against his own.  


“I was gone for ten minutes, Will,” Alex said, pressing himself against Will nonetheless. Not sinking into him, no, he was still far too on edge for that. WIll shrugged.  


“Longest that you’ve left me since last night,” Will said, just loud enough for the bloke to hear. It wasn’t completely true, Alex had left him to shower, left him to change. But it seemed to have struck a chord with the man. Will heard him clear his throat impatiently. He locked up, faux surprised as if Will had just noticed him. “Who’s this then?”  


“Seamus.” The bloke said, puffing out his chest and throwing his shoulders back. Will didn’t bother to do the same, seeing it for what it was, a blatantly idiotic show of ‘masculinity’. Will wasn’t too worried about that. Besides, he already had the boy, wasn’t like Alex was going to run over to him just because he could stick his chest out further. “And I was talking to him.” He pointed to Alex. Will laughed.  


“Shame he wasn’t talking to you,” Will said turning his gaze back to Alex, but keeping the man in his line of sight in case he decided to start throwing punches. Will wasn’t really a fighter, but he knew how to duck, that was for sure. “Shut him down cold, didn’ you, love?” Pride skirted Will’s voice. Alex smiled and rolled his eyes.  


“Was about to, if you’d just leave us alone.” The man hissed and Will was getting a bit tired of him. Will took his arm from around Alex and stepped forward, he felt Alex’s hand twist into the material of his shirt stopping him from getting any further, but the gap between Will and _Seamus_ was already closed.  


“Look, I get it, man, he’s hot and you’re a ‘Big Man’ with a wounded ego. But I think it’s time you back off, yeah?” Will patted the man’s hand where it rested on the counter, noting how it clenched into a fist. “Get it through that thick head’a yours that he’s _mine.”_  


The man swung. Will ducked.  


Will tried to back off a bit, put some distance between them but the man kept coming, catching Will’s check with a rough right hook. Will grunted and backed away further, glad to see James and George pushing their way through the crowd.  


James grabbed the man, George reaching them a second later, shoving their coats at them before dragging Will to the door, Alex following close behind.  


“You alright, mate?” George asked once they got out the door, leaning Will against the side of the club. Alex stepped closer, pushing himself between Will’s legs and grabbed his chin, tilting his face so the streetlights hit it. He nodded a second later and George muttered a ‘thank god’ before grabbing Alex’s shoulder and pulling him away. “What the hell were you thinking! You’re gonna get us banned from my favorite club!” George yelled. Will didn’t answer, entirely too focused on the way Alex was staring at him, intense and thoughtful at the same time.  


George huffed and threw himself against the wall beside Will.  


“I’m very upset with you.” He said crossing his arms. “But I’m glad you’re okay.” Will laughed and patted his shoulder, pushing off the wall when James arrived a moment later shrugging on his coat.  


“Bouncers said leave for the night, but the bartender saw the whole thing so we’re not banned.” James smiled. “Nice bloke, got his number.” George groaned, glaring between the three of them before stalking off in the direction of home. “Guess we’re going then,” James said rushing to catch up.  


Alex and Will were in less of a rush, standing a moment before the fell into step beside each other.  


They walked side by side, passing the occasional bar or club blasting music, but otherwise in silence. Alex cleared his throat.  


“Yours, huh?” He asked. Will’s eyes snapped to him, but he was staring straight ahead. He was speechless for a minute, unable to decide between making a joke of it or doubling down when he felt Alex’s fingers slot between his.  


Will smiled down at their hands.  


“Yeah,” He whispered as they crossed from the party sector to apartment buildings. A cold wind blew but Alex didn’t shiver.  


“Mine.”  


*****

The bruise on Will’s face was yellowing three days later as he sat on his bed listening to Alex do a live stream on his bedroom floor. Will smiled at the domesticity of it.  


They weren’t together, not technically, but Will liked to think they were getting there, that he and Alex could eventually become something. That sometime soon Will could kiss him and hold him close like he’d wanted too for the past six months.  


It was the middle of winter now and Alex was bundled up in sweats, wool socks, and one of Will’s less recognizable hoodies. The sleeves reached well past Alex’s wrists, Alex didn’t bother to push them up. But occasionally his fingertips would peak through, Will didn’t like those moments because they reminded him that Alex still wasn’t completely happy, not like he had been before the comments. His nails were still bare and naked of any color, and though Will knew that could just be because Alex simply didn’t _want_ to paint his nails, he also knew there was still something holding him back.  


And Will didn’t like it.  


Apparently, though, Will wasn’t the only one noticing.  


“Lilly Hannah says _‘Why don’t you paint your nails anymore?’”_ Alex read out from his screen, he laughed awkwardly. “Well… I don’t really know, honestly. Stopped doing it a bit ago.” Will knew without looking that Alex’s eyes were scanning the chat trying to find a new topic. “Well now you’re all just saying that they looked nice.” He said exasperatedly. Will’s ears perked at that. He sat up on the bed.  


“Oi!” He said, twisting himself so that he could be in the view behind Alex. “Thanks, that was _my_ handy work.” Will told the chat proudly. Alex began to laugh making Will’s smile tilt into a frown.  


“They don’t believe you, Will,” Alex said, breathy with laughter. Will’s frown deepened.  


“Have to prove it to them then, don’t I?” Will asked looking at Alex through the computer screen. “Why don’t you run ‘nd pick out a color? I can entertain the hordes for a bit.” Alex bit his lip, eyes cast down.  


“Can’t, I binned them.” He muttered. Will’s heart sank at Alex’s words, they had worked hard to build up that collection so quickly, and all of it was gone because some twats decided to insult Alex on Will’s own video.  


Will was knocked off balance but he recovered nicely, grinning at Alex again.  


“No problem, I’ve still got some in my bathroom.” Will shot of his bed, rushing to the door, maybe a little too excited. “Back in a min, love!” Will called, not catching his mistake until it was too late. His hand froze on the handle as he slowly looked over his shoulder to Alex.  


Alex sat, face slack, shoulders stiff, eyes flicking between Will and the chat. After a moment he relaxed slightly and shrugged, smiling up at WIll shyly. Will let out the breath he was holding and nodded, making his way to the bathroom.  


Will wasn’t sure if the chat hadn’t noticed or Alex had decided he didn’t care, either way, Will was happy with his reaction.  


He grabbed a glittery blue bottle and some clear coat and made his way back to his room.  


“-know… Probably something with sparkles.” Will heard Alex answer once he entered his room again. WIll settled next to him, beaming and holding up the bottle.  


“You know me so well, love.” Alex rolled his eyes and WIll gasped, feigning offense. “Glitter is the best and you know it.” Alex ducked his head smiling.  


“Yeah, I guess it is.” Will nodded and began to paint Alex’s nails, falling back into it easily as Alex answered questions. When Will was done with the first coat on Alex’s right hand he left it to dry and moved to sit on Alex’s other side. A few seconds later Alex coughed.  


“Chat’s going crazy asking ‘bout your bruise.” Will looked up to see Alex’s lips twitch with a smile, “You wanna tell them?” Will nodded and looked to the camera.  


”Some knobhead was harassing Alex at the club a few days ago. Stepped in and got this for my trouble.” Will said tapping his check without a hint of remorse. “ _‘Was it worth it?’”_ WIll read out. His eyes shifted to Alex’s, a smile growing on his lips. “Yeah, I’d say it was.” They stared at each other a bit too long. Long enough that when they looked back the chat was filled with questions more or less asking if they were together or comments about how cute they were. They looked at each other again a question in Alex’s eyes, WIll shrugged and nodded in reply.  


Alex flashed a smile at the camera before looking back to Will, eyes soft.  


“Yeah, we’re together.” He said lifting his finished hand to brush a bit of hair from Will’s forehead. Will grabbed his wrist before he could.  


_“Careful,”_ Will grinned, “wet nails, love.”  
_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Keep in mind that these characters are_ obviously _based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._


End file.
